


Le carnet noir (The Black Diary) -

by TheBlueGeranium



Series: The Black Diary (Le carnet noir) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueGeranium/pseuds/TheBlueGeranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John habite depuis quelques temps au n° 221b et a pris l'habitude d'écrire un journal. Il y consigne chaque faits et détails de sa journée mais ne l'écrit jamais en présence de quiconque. Ce carnet noir devient tout ce qu'il possède et prend une dimension toute particulière. Tout semble le séparer de son ancienne vie et son attention se porte de plus en plus sur son très singulier colocataire. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne découvre le carnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kensington Gardens

 

L'air frais du mois de mars s'étendait comme une couverture sur la ville de Londres, avec ses nuages épais et son souffle glacé qui avait gardé les traces d'un hiver tenace. Le temps était trop mauvais pour une longue promenade mais John ressentait une irrésistible envie de marcher. De marcher très vite et laisser le froid engourdir son visage.  _"Peu importe, que le vent gèle mes os. Après tout..._ ". Il voulait trouver un endroit calme, sûr, une protection faites d'arbres et de buissons, là où la lumière et l'ombre ne faisaient qu'un.  _"Kensington Gardens"_  . C'était à une demi-heure de marche mais il s'en fichait éperduement.  _"Tant que ça me permet de me calmer"._  
Il marcha à vive allure, si bien qu'il arriva à destination plus vite que prévu. Il était à peine 11h et le parc semblait être rempli d'une certaine quiétude. Une quiétude hivernale et brumeuse mais qui lui semblait étrangement apaisante. Les bruits de la ville commençaient à s'évanouir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait des bords du parc. Chaque pas engendré semblait le délester un peu plus du poids qui pesait sur lui.   
Laisser derrière lui le plus lourd à supporter, ne fusse que pour quelques heures et respirer. Respirer pour de vrai.   
Après les Fontaines, il continua sur Peacocks Walk et traversa le pont de la Serpentine. Il tourna à droite et remonta jusqu’au petit square où était installée la statue de Peter Pan. Il aurait pu faire ce chemin les yeux fermés tant il le connaissait par cœur. Le bruit de l'eau paisible sur la rive de Long Water et le crissement des graviers blancs sous ses semelles. Les cris des enfants qui courent et le silence de ceux qui avancent lentement, comme dans une procession… Tous ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface : il se revoyait parcourir ces sentiers, années après années, de son enfance jusqu’à ses dernières années d’études, à l'université. Un sentiment de légèreté le submergea soudainement. " _Je devrais revenir plus souvent. Même seul..."._  Et la sensation d'allégresse qu'il sentait s'installer se dissipa aussitôt. Seul signifiait à nouveau sans _lui._    
Il s'installa sur le banc le plus proche en soupirant; cette chose qu'il tentait de réprimer prenait tellement de place qu'il avait fini par s'y résigner et vivre avec. Faire semblant et s'accrocher. En tant que soldat, John avait appris à être discipliné et à encaisser les coups. Faire bonne figure même quand ça fait mal. Être entraîné à la douleur, comme une machine. _"Mais la machine, ce n'est pas moi"._  La machine c'était ce corps inaccessible qui ravageait ses pensées et le faisait trembler.  
Il se mit à se détester d'avoir si peur d'exister. Il se torturait volontairement, il aurait très bien pu tout lui avouer et arrêter de consigner sa vie sur papier. Pendant un instant, il ressentit une vague de courage monter en lui mais sa raison, sa foutue raison l'emporta. _"Si je lui dis tout et que ça ne fonctionne pas...Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais"_.  Une brise exceptionellement froide traversa le parc, vint se briser contre John et s'immisça sous ses vêtements. Il était temps de rentrer. La route qu'il avait si vite parcouru tout à l'heure lui semblait à présent interminable. Tant pis, il prendrait un taxi.  

* * *

 


	2. All the things you said...

-John? J'ai besoin qu'on aille à St Bart. Tout de suite. Oh et passe moi une éprouvette, celle qui est sur la table... Sherlock tendit la main et attendit. Mais rien ne venait.  
-John?!  
Il prêta attention aux moindres craquements du plancher, au moindre bruit mais du silence ne s'éleva ni voix, ni réponse.  
Inspectant la pièce du regard, il se leva soudainement et fît le tour de la cuisine, de la salle de bain et la chambre. Il s'avança jusque dans le hall, sur le palier. John était introuvable et il commençait à se demander comment il n'avait pas pu l'entendre sortir.  
-Mais bon sang, John?! Où est-ce que tu..  
Dans son élan, il heurta le porte manteau, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, répandant plusieurs vestes et écharpes tout autour.  
Et se détachant comme une tâche sombre sur le tapis, un carnet noir. Absorbé par sa découverte, Sherlock remit maladroitement en place tout le désordre qu'il avait causé et examina avec soin sa trouvaille.  
 _"Plutôt neuf d'après la reliure, peu d'usures..."_ Il passa sa main sur la surface lisse et légèrement patinée de la couverture, comme si elle pouvait lui raconter quelque chose, rien qu'en la touchant.   
Précautionneusement, il l'entrouvrit, en passant juste un doigt entre les pages. Il attendit un instant avant de l'ouvrir complètement, comme si un pressentiment le retenait. L'impression que son acte aurait quelque chose d'irréversible. Ce carnet et son contenu ne lui appartenait évidemment pas et s'il était tombé de l'une des vestes, il ne pouvait être qu'à... _"John.."_  
Il resta un moment comme ça, sur le palier, le journal entre les mains: la simple idée que son colocataire ne lui cache quelque chose lui devint tout à coup insupportable...  
La porte du hall claqua et des bruits de pas montèrent de la cage d'escaliers.  _Il_ était rentré. Sherlock fit demi-tour vers le salon, le plus vite possible, avant que John ne puisse se rendre compte de quoique ce soit et enferma le journal dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.   
 _"Je viendrais le chercher plus tard..."_  
Peu importe ce qu'elles pouvait contenir, ces quelques pages avait déjà commencé à l'obséder.

* * *

  
La journée était passée au ralenti. C'était comme un coma, ils se regardaient flotter au dessus du corps de l'un l'autre. Une tension peu commune émanait de leurs attitudes respectives; quelque chose de cassé avant même que ça ne se soit réellement construit..  
John s'était littéralement traîné de la bibliothèque au salon, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, ou même de lui parler trop longtemps. Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi déstabilisé et réalisait à quel point il se sentait vulnérable; vulnérable d'être exposé de la sorte, comme traqué, et pourtant son instinct le menait toujours vers le danger. Il aurait voulu tuer le temps, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et parcourir toutes les pages de ce journal qui attendait sagement, au fond d'un tiroir..

La nuit était tombée lentement sur Londres. Ce moment fatidique où tout change, quand les voitures commencent à briller dans le noir et que les réverbères étalent leur lumières jaunâtres sur les murs des bâtiments, quand les passants continuent d'affluer dans les rues, minuscules pions au milieu d'une foule qui ne cesse de se mouvoir. Les gens deviennent méconnaissables et les âmes se révèlent bestiales; comme si la nuit était un poison diffus que la ville avalait sans broncher.  
Ces instants avaient pourtant quelque chose d'excitant aux yeux de Sherlock; c'est à cette heure que les gens ordinaires entraient dans leur lit et laissaient la place libre aux fous, aux penseurs et aux génies. Les esprits tourmentés ne dorment jamais, ou si peu...  
A 21h45, John se leva enfin et rangea son livre dans les rangées désordonnées de la bibliothèque.  
-Bonne nuit...  
Sa voix était lente, grave et semblait mélancolique, comme s'il avait attendu un geste de sa part, quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas. Sherlock aurait juré sentir une main effleurer son épaule lorsque John passa derrière lui... Il le regarda monter les escaliers vers sa chambre à l'étage. Sa petite chambre de soldat, propre et simple, à son image. Les contours de la personnalité de John étaient trop nets pour être réels. Trop sage et trop défini.  
  
Maintenant, Sherlock avait jusqu'à l'aube. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Sa respiration s'emballa légèrement lorsqu'il saisit le carnet et l'ouvrit, enfin. Rien de bien surprenant au début, l'écriture était fine et penchée, nerveuse. Les premières lignes commençaient ainsi:  
  
 _"25 Jan. : Je recommence mon journal ici. A cause de l'incident avec mon portable. Il faut que je garde tout ça près de moi, là où il ne peut pas l'atteindre. Je ne le connais que depuis 1 mois et c'est l'homme le plus étrange, le plus intriguant et le plus cauchemardesque que j'ai eu à rencontrer dans ma vie! Bien qu'il ait été placé judicieusement sur ma route, j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Il est impossible. Impossible par sa conduite, par ses petits jeux de devinette. Il semble être toujours le seul à se comprendre. Au fond je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de très seul..."_ _  
  
_Les mains de Sherlock se mirent à devenir un peu plus moites. Il tourna la page, qui resta un moment accrochée aux bouts de ses doigts, comme une hésitation.  
  
 _"27 Jan. : Ai revu ses acolytes de S.Yard aujourd'hui. Je dis "acolytes" car ce ne sont pas des collègues, officiellement. Ils semblent particulièrement tributaires de son intelligence. Je peux les comprendre. Il est brillant. Franchement brillant...Et il le sait. Ce qui le rend encore plus insupportable, sa suffisance m'écoeure parfois. Et pourtant, je ne supporte plus d'entendre S. Donovan l'appeler "freak"  sans arrêt. C'est blessant, venant de quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas. Pas comme moi."_  
   
Cette phrase le fît sourire. Quelque chose se réveillait, bien enfoui, à l'intérieur.  
  
 _"1 Feb. : Le froid engourdit tout. Sherlock et moi ne quittons l'appartement que lorsque S.Yard le réclame. J'ai l'impression d'être parfois inutile. Je ne le lui ai jamais dit. De peur qu'il me dise qu'en effet, je suis inutile et que si je veux, je peux partir. Mais partir où? Sherlock est devenu mon unique foyer...Ca non plus, je ne lui dirais jamais. Il me prendrait pour qui, sérieusement? J'en suis arrivé à me moquer de mon propre attachement. Ca n'a certainement rien de réciproque. Sherlock ne s'attache jamais, c'est ce qui le rend aussi invulnérable. Rien ne peut vous atteindre à partir du moment où personne ne compte..."_ _  
  
_La chose qui se réveillait à l'intérieur de lui se mettait maintenant à bouger. Un monstre caché dans sa poitrine, qui griffait et mordait. C'était tout son corps qui le trahissait: le sang qui affluait vers le cerveau, faisant frissonner le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau. Chaque montée d'adrénaline se ressentait comme une décharge électrique. Un choc puissant et jouissif. Il en voulait plus.  
  
 _"3 Feb. : J'ai rêvé d'une nuit de combat. De corps enchevêtrés, dans la poussière. Des tas et des tas de corps calcinés, brûlés, arrachés. Des visages, des tas de visages. Et dans tout ça, il y'avait celui de Sherlock. Angélique, paisible, presque souriant. Je crois que je me suis réveillé en hurlant. Et j'ai eu envie de dévaler les escaliers en courant, d'entrer dans sa chambre, de voir s'il était toujours là. Voir les draps monter et descendre doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. De serrer son corps vivant contre moi..._ ~~de..~~ "  
  
La suite était barrée, volontairement noircie d'une large bande, comme si il n'avait pas pu supporter ce qu'il avait lui-même écrit. Crayonner ses propres mots à l'encre noire comme pour les refouler. C'était clairement comme ça que ça fonctionnait.  
Aussi frustrant que cela pouvait l'être, Sherlock préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce qui était, de toute façon, perdu d'avance. Il continua sur les notes de la semaine du 15 février, qui était nettement plus longues que les précédentes:  
  
 _"15 Feb: Les murs du 221b semblent se refermer sur moi. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais mais c'est définitivement ici que je commence à me noyer. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai rien écrit et pour cause, j'ai voulu attendre que quelque chose se passe. Oh oui, il s'est produit plusieurs choses. Intéressantes et honteuses. Oui. La semaine dernière, nous étions sur cette affaire sordide à l'hôpital (un type a réussi étouffer sa femme aux soins intensifs. Sherlock s'est plaint que ça ne valait même pas un 7...Soit.) et il y'avait cette médecin légiste (Jane) de S.Yard...Bref. Nous nous sommes revus, deux fois. J'ai donc laissé deux soirs de suite Sherlock seul à l'appartement. Et la deuxième fois, je suis resté chez elle. Le courant passait parfaitement: on a couché ensemble cette nuit-là..."_  
  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent net sur quelques derniers mots. Une haine intense. C'était donc ça. Avoir mal quand on respire. La vision brouillée. Et les mains qui tremblent.  
  
 _"...mais c'était comme si j'étais absent. Mon corps était bien en action, mais mon esprit était enfermé quelque part d'autre. Comme s'il n'avait pas pu sortir de chez nous. Je voulais être ailleurs. Le lendemain matin, j'a laissé un mot à Jane sur la table de son salon. En lui disant que c'était moi l'imbécile et qu'elle était merveilleuse. Mais que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, d'inaccessible, de foncièrement mauvais et qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle pouvait me souhaiter toute la merde du monde parce que de toute façon, ça allait me tomber dessus...A vrai dire, j'étais déjà foutu."_ _  
_  
 _"17 Feb : Hier et aujourd'hui ont été étranges. Très étranges. Parce que j'étais heureux. J'ai passé deux journées entières à ses côtés. Oui, les autres jours aussi mais ceux-ci se sont montrés plutôt particuliers. En général, quand Sherlock veut aller quelque part, il s'en va et il ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de me laisser derrière. Il attrape un taxi et je n'ai qu'à prendre le suivant. Là, nous avons énormément parlé ensemble, il est allé me chercher un café et savait parfaitement comment je le buvais (long, sans sucre). C'est comme si il avait pris conscience que j'existais. Nous sommes allé dans le centre de Londres, aux heures où la ville grouille le plus d'individus en tout genre. On n'avait aucune affaire liée à S.Yard sur le dos, Sherlock s'est simplement contenté d'analyser les gens qui passaient. On s'est assis dans Hyde Park et il s'est amusé à critiquer, à faire l'intéressant. Un enfant qui veut vous plaire s'y serait pris de la même façon..."_ _  
  
_Sherlock se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée à Hyde Park, du sourire incessant de John et de leurs conversations. Il aurait voulu que cette journée recommence, encore et encore.  
  
 _"...Puis le soir venu, nous sommes allé chez Angelo, où pour la première fois j'ai assisté à une scène extraordinaire: Sherlock peut se nourrir. Pour de vrai. Et boire du vin. Et rentrer légèrement grisé. Il avait l'air si normal, si lisse, si...humain. Ce soir-là, j'ai cru que j'allais tout pouvoir lui balancer, tant il ne m'impressionnait plus. J'aurais pu voir comment ça se passait si je devenais plus proche de lui. Oh et ce matin, en allant voir Lestrade, une secrétaire nous a dévisagé longuement, en nous toisant du regard avec une haine mal déguisée. J'ai furtivement demandé à Greg pourquoi elle paraissait si furieuse et il m'a répondu "D'après c'que j'sais, elle a toujours eu un faible pour Sherlock et maintenant elle croit que...tu vois. Sherlock et toi...Une connerie de ragot de fonctionnaires" . En effet, l'idée m'a paru débile à moi aussi, parce que Sherlock et moi n'avons rien d'un couple (si?). Puis je me suis simplement senti très flatté. Vraiment très, très flatté."_

Les mains crispées sur le journal, Sherlock sentit son poul battre très vite dans ses poignets. Il le ressentit s'élancer dans tout son corps comme au rythme d'une longue et subtile mesure. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait la suite de ces pages, mais elle ne pouvait sûrement rien contenir de plus beau que toute cette dévotion...  
  


* * *

  
 


End file.
